Ididn'tmeanto
by Scarletbat
Summary: Frankie was the good twin minimal drama(yeah right) minded her business(Like hell-) and made good grades now just where is THIS gonna fit in all of that.
1. backseat

Frankie liked to think she had it all planned out

Get good grades in school, check.

Stay out of drama, not yet.

Keep her friendships alive, barely

Okay so maybe she wasn't doing that well, don't judge!

But she did not sleep around and that was a fact.

So why was she in bed with…..

Holy duck no.

Jonah Haak.

'No no no no no No!" Frankie thought nearly falling off the bed, the last thing she remembered was coming to get her stuff from Jonah's fighting a little while, making out a little while, screaming for a little while…..

"Holy shit I had sex with my ex boyfriend!" Frankie covered her mouth one second too late.

"Hnnn the hell-" Jonah turned over and rolled off the bed.

"Francesca Hollingsworth, why the hell are you in my house?" Jonah asked breathlessly as he got up groaning slightly in pain.

"Well Jonah Haak, you tell me?" Frankie spat looking for her clothes-

Oh god they were both naked.

"Where the hell are my clothes Haak?" Frankie asked and Jonah rolled his eyes.

"News flash princess psycho I can't find mine either." Jonah said and Frankie growled in frustration.

"I swear if it's past nine I'm killing you myself." Frankie said dashing for her phone.

10:15

"Fuck. My. Life. My dads banquet was today and I'm an hour and fifteen minutes late!" Frankie groaned as she continued her search to turn up with nothing.

"Yo princess trust issues you don't think-" the living room.

"What did we do last night?" Frankie asked before opening the door and quietly tiptoeing downstairs, Jonah close behind.

"Gee we braided hair and talked about feelings." Jonah said sarcastically and Frankie snorted.

"Guess what asshole the feelings in between my legs says differently." Frankie said before celebrating, she found her underwear!

"Woah TMI but you don't really think we-"

"Get it through your skull, we're naked I'm in pain, we naked!" Frankie hissed and Jonah groaned.

"Shit!" Frankie rolled her eyes as she found the rest of her clothes.

"Well I'm getting dressed and going to explain to my mother that I missed the banquet because I was sick at Shay's house cool?" Frankie quickly said and Jonah stopped her.

"You don't have a ride home Trust issues slow down a second." Jonah said and Frankie huffed.

"Fine."

The two stayed silent as they got dressed not looking at each other or caring for each others existence in the slightest.

Once they finished getting dressed Jonah decided to break the silence

"I loved you."

"Don't. Please just don't."

"No, not until you tell me why."

"Because you could've done better! And I thought you had, that you would…" Frankie said and Jonah nodded.

"So you wrecked our relationship because you're insecure? Wow, you know what come on." Jonah said marching out the front door with Frankie in tow.

The car ride was quiet and Jonah preferred it stay that way, however Frankie had other plans.

"I'm sorry."

"Excuse me?" Jonah asked and Frankie looked at him.

"I'm sorry for going through your messages, I should've left it alone and just told you how I was feeling instead I was brash about it and fucked up." Frankie said and Jonah stopped the car.

"Backseat now." Jonah said and Frankie blushed in realization.

"I'm topping." She said simply and Jonah snorted.

"You wish."

Needless to say, she didn't make it to that banquet.


	2. Fuckeduo

Frankie walked into the house at 1:00 hoping no one was home,

But apparently her hopes were meant to be crushed.

"Francesca Hollingsworth!" Mom and Dad, just fantastic.

"Mom dad I-"

"Nope, you're grounded for 3 weeks and you're still gonna tell us where you were!" Diana said and Frankie groaned.

"I was at Shay's!"

"No you weren't, I called."

"Lola's."

"Lola was at shay's."

"Fine I was at….." Frankie mumbled the name.

"Who's?"

"..."

"Francesca!"

"I was at Jonah's!" Frankie groaned and Diana nearly choked.

"Excuse me? You're sleeping over at boys houses?" Miles II looked shocked.

"Diana who is Jonah?"

"Your daughter's boyfriend."

"Ex Mom, Ex." Frankie corrected but after the car incident, she wasn't sure..

"Still Frankie, you can't just stay out all night and not call, do you know how worried I was!" Diana said and Frankie huffed.

"Yes and I'm sorry mom." Frankie said and Miles II frowned.

"The punishment stays and boyfriend or not I'd like to meet this...Jonah." Miles II insisted and Frankie froze

"No."

"Non negotiable and if you do it I'll talk to your mother about a reduced punishment. " Miles II said and Frankie smiled.

"Thank you daddy!"

"Your welcome sweetheart, and By Monday night he's at our dinner table." Miles II said as Frankie dashed upstairs .

Monday couldn't get here fast enough.

Speaking of Monday…..

Monday morning

Frankie walked into Degrassi smiling a casual navy blue dress and Black heels,

So what if the dress was Jonah's favorite and she'd never worn it to school?

Frankie walked into her First Class where her classmates started whispering immediately.

"Woah Frankie what's up with the new dress?" Lola asked and Frankie snorted.

"New? I've had it for a while I just hadn't gotten around to wearing it to school." Frankie said nonchalantly and Lola and Shay looked skeptical.

"Whatever you say girl and where were you Saturday night, your mom called!" Lola whispered yelled and Frankie smiled off into the distance.

"I was somewhere….." Frankie giggled and Lola rose an eyebrow before gasping.

"Spill bitch, like now." Lola commanded and Frankie motioned for the two to come closer.

"So I Went to Jonah's to return his stuff, T-shirts, sweaters,CD's, y'know basic stuff you don't keep after a breakup? So we fought then made out and then we….. *Whistles* fought in the morning, he gave me a ride home but we got there late because we did it again in the backseat…." Frankie whispered and Shay looked unnerved.

"So you went all the way like you had sex?" Shay asked and Frankie nodded.

"Yep."

"Ms. Hollingsworth care to share with the class?" The teacher asked and Frankie gulped.

"No Ma'am."

"Did I say you get an option? Spill Missy."

"Um I was talking about how unfair it was that my brothers never get in trouble for their huge stunts but if I do it it's the end Of the world?" Frankie squeaked and the teacher sighed.

"Very well now get out of my classroom!" She said as the bell rang.

#embarrassing

Jonah sighed as he scrolled through hastygram his teacher was talking straight Bullshit.

Frank_ the t4nk posted a new photo

It was a photo of Frankie (Obviously taken in the bathroom)in the blue dress holding up a peace sign.

#feelingmyself

Jonah smiled she was wearing, the dress.

But as he thought he forget a key detail,

He has a girlfriend, Grace.

Fuck.

He needed to talk to Frankie ASAP.

He opened his Hasty chat and found Frankie's profile.

JH- Frankie?

T4nk-Yes?

JH-Can you meet me in the parking lot like now?

T4nk- Sur see u soon.

Jonah quickly asked to be excused and ran out of the classroom.

Low and behold Frankie was outside.

"Hey Jonah what's-" He kissed her, he wasn't supposed to kiss just talk!

He pulled away for air and stared at her.

"I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking I'm with Grace an-

"Hold on Grace? The girl I wasn't supposed to worry about?" Frankie asked and Jonah reached out to touch here to be pushed down.

"You asshole you- you screwed me for what because you could?" Frankie was damn near tears.

"I-"

"Screw you Jonah Haak!" Several students had already began looking out the window and recording videos,

Jonah would find 'em later.

"Damn it Frankie stop and let me explain!"

"No!" Frankie screeched before pulling her phone out.

"Mom I need to leave now, no I'm not sick just please!" Frankie said and Jonah groaned as he took her phone.

"Mrs. Hollingsworth this is Jonah, yes I will come to dinner, but a girl just upset Frankie a bit she'll be fine though goodbye ma'am." Jonah said and Frankie growled.

"Give me my phone you jerk!" Frankie snapped and Jonah picked her up and took her inside.

"Stop and listen to me?" Jonah hissed and Frankie hit his back.

"You're so lucky they sound proofed these halls or I'd-" Frankie growled as she was forced into a janitor's closet.

"Look at me." Jonah forced Frankie's chin up to look her in the eye.

"I never meant for me and Grace to happen, it just did and you're mad about a one night stand!" Jonah said and Frankie shook in anger.

"First." She said and Jonah sighed.

"What the hell are y-"

"You were my first." Frankie said and Jonah froze.

"Oh god Frankie I-"

"No just leave me alone." Frankie ran out in tears

#Fuckedup

Frankie cried through third period not paying attention to the bathroom door opening.

"Woah the hell happened to you?" Grace.

"Go to hell Grace!" Frankie spat and Grace frowned.

"Yo what's your deal?" She asked and Frankie looked up at her.

"Jonah screwed me Saturday night, very first time and you know what happened today? I come all dressed up to be told 'I'm with Grace.'" Frankie said and Grace winced.

"Woah my boyfriend had sex with you willingly?" Grace asked and Frankie nodded.

"In his bed and backseat of his car." Grace bent down and rubbed the girl's back.

"Look I'm sorry Jonah screwed you over I'll talk to him because frankly i was cool with being friends honestly." Grace said shrugging and Frankie wiped her eyes

"Why are you being so nice to me when I've been a total bitch to you?" Frankie asked and Grace shrugged.

"It's just my style.." Grace said and Frankie gave a small smile.

"Well I like it."

(Frace of Grankie friendship!)

#Worstturnedgooddayever

Dinner time

Ignoring his better judgement Jonah did show up for dinner at the Hollingsworth home.

He pulled up apology flowers in hand contemplating whether he was going to get out of the car or not.

Bzzzzzz

T4nk: U gonna come inside ur cars out here….

JH: Yeah.

It was now or never as Jonah got out of the car flowers tightly in hand as he walked up to the door.

With a slow knock Jonah bit his lip, he had no reason to be nervous but he was.

The door opened and he stood face to face with Miles and Frankie.

"Franks just two minutes." Miles said before pulling the door behind him as he stepped out.

"You're lucky I don't kick your ass." Miles said bluntly and Jonah rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Sunday my sister calls me I answer because mom was looking for her and you know what I get? My sister screaming your name!" Miles spat and Jonah winced.

"Listen man-"

"No you listen that's my baby sister in there and you can't just break her heart then decide to fuck her like some notch in your belt, she came home crying over you luckily mom wasn't home so her or dad didn't see, otherwise dad would've made you disappear." Miles said and Jonah nodded.

"Let's just get this dinner over with." With that Miles opened the door and allowed Jonah in Frankie giving him an apologetic look.

"Hi you must be Jonah, I'm Frankie's mom Diana but you can just call me Ms. DiDi." Diana chirped and Jonah shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you ma'am, under better circumstances at least…" Jonah said remembering the last time he'd seen Mrs. Hollingsworth.

Miles II cleared his throat and Jonah turned to look at him.

"You may only refer to me as Mr. Hollingsworth, I do not appreciate my daughter out all night with some Guy liner delinquent." Yikes.

"Well I'm sorry sir it was too late by the time we woke up." Jonah said smoothly and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Dad!" Needless to say it was an interesting dinner

#Badimpression

Sorry if it's not as good as the first chapter : (


	3. fight

Jonah didn't go home after the dinner, he was at Frankie's window gently knocking on the glass.

The lamp cut on and Frankie came to the window rubbing her eye as she opened it.

"Jonah, what are you doing here? Come inside." Frankie said pulling the boy inside the room.

"I forgot to give you the flowers I bought for you." Jonah chuckled and Frankie rolled her eyes..

"You're such a sap." Frankie scoffed taking the flowers from the boy.

"Look I'm seriously sorry about today I should've told you about Grace but everything happened so fast An-" Jonah was cut off by Frankie pressing her lips to his wrapping her arms around his neck as it deepened.

"Shit." Jonah said panting after the kiss broke.

"Can I try something?" Frankie asked biting her lip nervously and Jonah gulped.

"Depends." He said and Frankie got down on her knees.

"Frankie no, you don't have to do this." Jonah said and Frankie shook her head.

"But I want to." Frankie whispered hands undoing Jonah's belt buckle and button.

Jonah let her.

Frankie made him lose it twice.

He returned the favor with three.

The next morning Jonah awoke to the sunrise hitting his face head-on.

"Shit Urm Frankie?" Jonah grumbled and Frankie moaned as she opened her eyes.

"What sappy?" Frankie asked tiredly.

"It's Tuesday, Tuesday equals school." Jonah said and Frankie whined.

"Nooooooo I wanna skip instead!" Frankie groaned and Jonah laughed.

"That didn't go so well last time…" Jonah said and Frankie winced.

"Screw you Haak."

"Do I look hurt Hollingsworth?" Jonah snorted and Frankie hit his arm.

"I gotta shower you ass!" Frankie giggled jumping off the bed and walking out the door Jonah creeping behind her.

A note was on the door from her mom

Frooh Bear,

Miles tried to wake you up but you wouldn't budge so I had to take him and Hunter to school and get to work call one of your friends for a ride.

Love,

Mommy.

Frankie blushed in embarrassment frooh bear, she hadn't been called that since she was five!

"Frooh Bear?" Jonah snickered and Frankie huffed.

"I'm going for my shower." Frankie said and Jonah wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Our shower?" Jonah asked hopefully and Frankie pulled him inside the bathroom.

They were an hour late.

Frankie didn't care.

#Goodmorning

Miles caught up with her during lunch giving his sister a disappointed look.

"You seriously never learn do you?" Miles said and Frankie rose an eyebrow.

"You and Jonah, the little sleepover that luckily mom didn't catch so I saved your ass twice in two days Frankie!" Miles said and Frankie huffed.

"And what about the messes me and hunter clean up, twice in two days? Try five in one." Frankie said before going to join Lola and Shay.

"Hey so how did dinner go?" Lola asked and Frankie looked at her

"What? Miles told me!" Lola said and Frankie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but Jonah came over and my dad hates him but mom is neutral miles hates him because apparently we butt dialed him when we…. y'know in the the car." Frankie blushed as her friends winced.

"Damn girl." Shay said and Tiny appeared hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"Hey Tiny." Shay said kissing him on the cheek, Zig appearing along with him.

"Sup Juniors." Zig greeted and Frankie pushed him.

"Not your brain obviously." Frankie said and Zig laughed at her.

"So what are you ladies talking about today?" Zig asked and Frankie played innocent.

"Nothing much right Shay?" Frankie asked and Shay nodded.

"Really? Oh Lola….." Zig pounced on the girl tickling her sides and stomach.

"Eeek! Stop I'll tell!" Lola said gasping for air as she laughed.

"Thank you miss, now spill."Zig said letting the girl down.

"Frankie hooked up with Jonah this weekend." Lola said and Zig's eyes widened.

"Woah Woah Woah you and 'I'm too cool for normal people' hooked up?" Zig asked and Frankie nodded.

"But keep it to yourself I don't need anyone starting stuff." Frankie said and Zig nodded.

"But low key can I hit?" Zig said and Frankie smacked him in the back of the head.

"No sir Zigmund." Frankie giggled and Zig shrugged.

"Well I tried." Zig huffed and Lola rolled her eyes before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"At least you put forth effort."

#Triedbutfailed

Jonah wasn't particularly interested in gym but it was an easy grade

He just wished the locker room wasn't so loud.

"Yo Austin I heard you snagged a cutie this weekend!" One of the boys said and Jonah rolled his eyes.

"Maybe, you know those Juniors are cuties and the freshman so I said why not both!" Austin said and Jonah frowned.

"That's disrespectful." Jonah said and everyone stopped talking.

"What was that guyliner?" Austin asked and Jonah shrugged.

"You're being disrespectful to the girl who trusted you with something that intimate, it's fucked up." Jonah said firmly and Zig chuckled.

"Look who's talking I heard you had a little virgin this weekend." Zig said and Tiny stepped in front of him .

"Yo that's not cool Zig it's nobody's business." Tiny said and Zig shrugged.

"What? Oh and she's hooked asked her if I can hit she said no, but I could tell she was going back for Jonah later." Zig snickered and before he knew what happened Jonah's fist connected with his jaw.

"Don't you ever talk about her like that again not like your free bird Esme!" Jonah said and Zig jumped up and tried to hit him but Jonah dodged.

"What mad that I called it Haak, want Frankie to be your dirty little secret!" Zig snapped aiming for Jonah again, several students had already began recording the incident screaming 'Worldstar!'.

Jonah pushed Zig into the locked and punched him in the stomach Zig doubled over in pain and winced.

"You asshole!" Zig said and Jonah ran out of the locker room.

#OMG


End file.
